The reall story of Jurassic Park
by Pen-of-Gold
Summary: 16 year old Harland is left in charge of the popular new park. Only after a few months does he go insane trying to protect the park does he do the unthinkable.
1. Prologue

Those books were a lie. A hoax to get people not to come to the island. My grandfather, on my fathers side, is the creator of this beautiful park. His name is Joseph Cramond, the creator of BioGen. My name is Harland Cramond, one of his most opinionated employees. When the park opened two years ago, he hired me to be a person that goesaround the park listening in on conversations about the park. Then I would report to him which attractions were liked best. I later became a habitat designer. After a year of researching dinosaurs I learned better ways to care for the creatures. Also spending time with them helped too

My friend Caroline Wheat still thinks of the park is a disaster waiting to happen. She doesn't think that prehistoric animals should have been brought back to life. But I'm warming her up to the idea.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline pleaded as I brought her through the 'Authorized Personnel Only' paths in the park. Each side of the path was lined with different flora and fauna; from this decade and millions of years ago.

"You'll see in a moment. It's my favorite spot in this whole park."

"What makes you think I'll like it?"

"We'll find out won't we?" as we neared my favorite spot the vegetation grew scarcer. As we entered the clearing Caroline gasped. It was the highest point on the island. A clearing that my grandfather wanted to turn into an observation point. It looked out over the entire island. Each animal paddock was in view. The river ran past the base of the cliff and on into the park to fuel the boat tours.

"It's amazing. Is this where you disappear to every night?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the cliff. The sun was setting on the horizon turning the ocean beyond the island a golden color.

"Yeah it's something isn't it? You can see everything."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So you could see the beauty of this island."

"But those stories, they showed what could happen if something goes wrong. Like if a Raptor escapes, or the T-rex gets out."

"It's as safe as the Animal Kingdom in Walt Disney World. If not safer."

"I still don't know... I feel like some of these animals... like I've seen some of them wandering around the park."

"Those are the Microceratops and Nemicolopterus. Harmless to humans."

"I still don't know. It seems like this is a horrible idea, but it's been three years now and nothing terrible has happened. So it can't be that bad."

"Thanks," I said looking out over the land. Everything was in order. I could hear the T-rex calling like she does every night. The Triceratops grazing in their field; the last boat tour going out. The best tour in my opinion; all the dinosaurs are out enjoying the last of the light. The water is clear enough to see the various prehistoric marine life.

"It really is amazing up here, but we should be getting back soon."

"Just wait a few more minutes," I said as the last of the sun sank beyond the horizon. Then one by one each dinosaur started to call to one another in unison. It started with the pterosaurs then every other dinosaur creating a sort of prehistoric music.

"I hear this every night from the hatchery, but it never sounded like this."

"I come up here every night just for this, to know not everything on this island is controlled by man."

"Really? You mean they did that on their own?"

"Every night since before we officially opened."

"That's amazing," and it was. It transported you 65 million years into past. "It's exactly what my grandfather wanted. For the guests to feel that they stepped off the plane through a time machine and onto this island. A mixture of the Jurassic, Triassic, and Cretaceous."

"And that's exactly what happened here. It's getting dark, we should head back now. Besides I still have work to do."

"What do we have hatching this week?" I asked stepping back into the darkening path.

"A few brachiosaurus, stegosaurus, and a few hadrosaurs."

"You're gonna have a busy week," I laughed. Not only will these animals grow to be a few tons each, their caretakers have to spend night and day with them. It was a plan thought up by my grandfather. He wanted the dinosaurs not to fear humans so he made it so there was a person always there. I always laughed at the nursery workers during a hatching week.

"It's not funny," Caroline said pushing me off the path and into a palm tree. "School starts in a few weeks and I won't be very rested."

"Then go to school here with me," I said stopping in the middle of the path. "It's gonna be fun. You can learn more about dinosaur care or go into another subject; like engineering or working in the lab."

"I forgot you were staying here."

"It's not official. I think I might come back with you, but that's only if you don't stay here. I don't wanna be the youngest one here. You know, besides the tourists."

"That's a plus to being in the nursery," Caroline said coming to a fork in the road. "Left, right? Anyways, I can't stand tourist. They can be so annoying. I don't know how you do it."

"Oh, I don't. I spend most of my time in the lab or in my design room. This park is always changing and it's my job to make everyone happy. Strike that. It's my job to make the dinosaurs happy. The tourists are a plus."

"How do you plan the layout?"

"I honestly don't know. But from all of the research I do there better be a dino class if I come back with you."

"Or, you could put as much effort into school that you do here."

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?" we both started to laugh. But it was cut short by the sounds of a jeeps horn.

"Harland!" the man in the passenger side called. It was the parks third main supervisor, behind me and my grandfather. His name was Johnson Crystals. In my opinion he was arrogant and bossy. Exactly why I liked him. We were practically the same person. "Your grandfather isn't doing well. Get in the back."

I looked at Caroline and we sprinted to the jeep. I didn't bother to get in; I just climbed onto the back and held onto the roll cage. Something I usually did when I'm in a hurry. With the wind hitting my face I thought about the last twenty minutes. Everything was orderly and calm. Now my world was thrown into chaos.

"How are you feeling grandpa?" I asked standing next to his bed. He had an IV stuck into his arm. He looked pale. This was not a good time in his life.

"Not so well my boy," he coughed. "I should be back on my feet in no time. But I wanted to talk to you about something. In the off chance that I do pass away; I want you to carry on this island."

"I'm not sure if I will be able to do that. I have school and sports and..."

"And I know you would love to run this island. You could make more islands just like this one. You've helped me start the plans for the European and Australian islands."

"But that was with your guidance. I don't think I could do that."

"Enough, I need to sleep. That is just in case I do, and I have no plans to."

"What did he say?" Caroline asked following behind me as I walked down the hallway.

"Just to tell me that if he dies the Island is mine to expand."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that what you wanted? To run this place?"

"I wanted to, yes. But I wanted the help and guidance of my grandfather."

The next day was not much better. It turned out that school was actually that Monday. It was now Sunday. Caroline spent the day packing and trying to find all her belongings. Instead of packing I attempted to do my summer reading.

"I told you to read it earlier," Caroline said pulling a chair up at my table in the empty restaurant. It was set up with a tropical theme brought in from the outside. In the back was a buffet getting set up for dinner.

"I don't usually have time. Unlike you I don't have every other week off."

"Anyways," she said changing the subject. "Why are you in here?"

"No tourists," I said putting down the book down on the table. "Do you wanna take that river tour or the ground tour?"

"I've done them both."

"So have all the tourists. Or do you wanna head up to the aviary and try out the new sky tour?"

"That doesn't open for another week though!"

"Come on," I said standing up. "You're lookin at the next Jurassic Park owner. I can get us onto anything."

"Let's go then!" with that we ran to the garage. I had learned how to drive last year, but won't get my license until I got back to Massachusetts; our home state. So for the time being I was illegal. No one cares here; if they did they might get fired. As we drove through the authorized only areas I couldn't help but think about how hard my grandfather's job was.

He had to deal with people trying to steal the embryos. There were always people trying to set the dinosaurs free. That was why some of the little dinos roamed around freely. That was also why the aviary was not open yet. We needed to make sure no one could let the pterosaurs out.

"I've never been this close," Caroline said looking up. It was a giant bird's cage. Inside were a dozen different types of flying and winged dinosaurs.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to go in," I sighed looking at the clock on the dash board.

"Why not?" Caroline asked with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Because the helicopter leaves in an hour and I need to finish packing."

"Crap," she exclaimed. "And we won't get there until school starts. We're going to have a long day."

The helicopter got into Miami around three in the morning. I wanted to stretch my legs while the chopper refueled. Inside the airport nothing was open and only the people that worked there were around.

"Can I help you?" a young woman asked coming up behind us. She wasn't very tall; she had long dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders in neat curls. Her eyes were a soft inviting brown.

"No," I said turning away. She was stunning but too old for me to flirt with. "We're just stretching our legs before we get back into the helicopter."

"Wait," she exclaimed surprising both me and Caroline. "Your grandfather owns Jurassic Park! I was there just last week, by the way. I think it's an amazing place."

"Thank you," I said politely. I didn't want to deal with another tourist. I was tired and wanted more than anything to be back on the island.

"I think the helicopter is ready now," Caroline said noticing my fake smile. "It was nice to meet you."

"Thanks," I said settling into my seat. The helicopter interior was crisp and clean. Each seat had an armrest and cup holder, and reclined only a little. I could barly sleep that night. The one time I did I dreamt I was in the T-rex cage. I was running for my life, but my legs wouldn't move. Then I woke up in a panic because it ate me. Caroline was still asleep when I woke up. I still needed to change into my school clothes. The remaining two and a half hours were spent looking out the window at the ground below.

"You can't land here!" the principle yelled at the chopper pilot.

"Just let me drop these kids off!" the pilot yelled back. He would have landed in the parking lot but it was filled and the baseball field was the closest and most open area near the school. By this time a crowd had gathered in the parking lot and each window was filled. Everyone wanted to see who would step out. The pilot motioned for us to get out so he could leave.

"You will do better to land someplace else next time," the principal told us as we entered the boarding school. It was a school for rich kids; snobby rich kids. Neither me nor Caroline belonged there. We hated having to wear the uniforms; khaki pants with a blue button down shirt or polo. On the bright side we are allowed a single accessory. Mine was a brown Australian hat with raptor claw in the brim. Caroline had silver necklace with a treble clef hanging from it.

"I'll see you at lunch," I told Caroline as we parted ways to our dormitories. The first day would be spent unpacking and catching up with friends so we could go right into school work the following day.


	2. Chapter 1

"How's the dinosaur man?" Calvin asked when I entered the dorm. He was a tall, blonde kid whose parents owned a successful hotel chain on the west coast. His accessory was a surfer's necklace he got in Hawaii.

"What," I said tossing my backpack onto my bunk. "You heard?"

"I didn't have to hear anything. I saw the helicopter."

"Oh yeah, forgot the logo was on there."

"You might be the richest s.o.b. at this school." Being the richest kid has its advantages. Everyone treats you with a sort of respect. The richer the family the better the items that person got. People only cared about how expensive things where and if they could be bought itemss. To people in this school items are everything.

"Good," I sighed. "I want people to respect me."

"And they think you might let a dino loose in the school."

"You don't know how badly I want to do that. Some of these people really bother me. So do some of the teachers. Did you do any of the summer reading?"

"Nope, you should know this by now. I never do the summer reading, or any homework for that matter."

"Yeah, I know. You either copy off of me in here, or last minute in the class. Speaking of classes when do we get our schedules?"

"They should be in our mailboxes by noon. Geez, you would think this was your first time at this school."

"Sorry, it's been a long summer." And it had been. Each day I got up at six to wander the park before it flooded with tourists, and then I would head back for an hour of sleep around seven. After that I would help someone with feeding, cleaning, or checking on a dinosaur. The sun was usually brutal by midday and pierced right through the mist surrounding the island. Around sunset I would start the trek up to my cliff to watch. Then I would go to my design room and sketch out new places for the park.

"It's fine," Calvin said laying down on his bed. "I just wish that we had a bigger room."

"Why?" I asked looking around. "There are only two of us in here and there's more than enough space. Why do you want a bigger room?"

"I don't know, why not? The school could give us anything we want. They have to listen to the richest one here."

"Don't forget, Jurassic Park has been open for three years now. I just never told anybody it was my grandfather. And apparently people are too stupid to put together last names."

"True," we talked until lunch. Mainly about how our summer was and who the new people coming in here. Whose family member was in jail, and for how long. I enjoyed these talks with my friends. It made me feel almost normal; something that doesn't happen a lot now. Everywhere I go now people are gonna say something about me being the grandchild of Jurassic Park's creator. It turned out we had all of the same classes again; except for one. Instead of having a free period I took a sort of biology class. In it we would get to take trips to zoo's to study foreign wildlife, and animals would be brought in so we could learn about them. It was mainly what I had been doing every summer for the past three years; I was going to ace the class.

"Mind if we join?" Caroline asked sitting down at the table me and Calvin were at. She had a new kid with her. She was tan- as where a lot of girls in our school, except she wasn't fake- and had short brown hair. Her eyes where a light blue that was calming to look into. "This is my new roommate, Savannah."

"Nice to meet you," I said getting up and extending my hand. "I'm Harland, and this is Calvin."

"Nice to meet you too," she said shaking my hand. She seemed intelligent, but that could have just been from the way she presented herself. Usually the people Caroline introduced me too where geeky and awkward. They either coward inside their cloths or didn't want to shake hands. "You're the one who owned the helicopter right?"

"How could you tell?" I asked sitting back down.

"Your hat, it isn't very forgettable." At the mention of my hat I instinctively adjusted it. It always had to look right, or feel right.

"Only one you'll see around here. Most people have a ring, necklace, or a bracelet."

"So," Caroline started, sitting down in a chair opposite me. "What is your accessory?"

"I don't have one yet."

"There has to be something you always wear to make you feel, well like yourself." Calvin said taking pause from his lunch.

"I do have this one thing," she said reaching into the bag she placed on the floor next to her. She proceeded to pull out the old insides of a watch. "My grandfather gave this to me before he died. I just don't know how to make it into a necklace."

"That would be easy," Calvin said reaching out for Savannah to put the mechanism into his hand. "You just have to get a chain small enough to fit through this little gap."

Thanks," she said putting it back into her bag. "I might actually have one that will work. If I can figure out which bag it's in." We spent the rest of lunch getting to know Savannah and comparing our schedules. We all had science first period. The good thing was we would all be together. But the bad part was we had the worst teacher in the school. And there's a rule, no switching your schedule once school opens, the afternoon on the intro day everything's final. By the time we realized who we had it was four minutes past noon. After lunch we decided to head back to mine and Calvin's room to relax, but on the way up we went to the top floor instead to sit outside.

The top floor was covered in plants and places to sit. Fountains sprung up here and there to give the place a little character. We found a group of four chairs that looked out at the river that ran past the academy. It was peacefull up here; I had found where I would spend the sunsets.

"Mr. Cramond?" called the stern voice of our assistant principal, Ms. Trundel. She was a mean person, but if you could get on her good side she was extremely nice. "This package came for you."

"Thank you," I said taking it from her. When she was gone from sight I opened the box. It was slightly heavy and the return address was for Jurassic Park. "I must have forgotten something when I was packing."

Instead when I opened the package I found a note:

Dear Harland,

I hope you enjoy school this year. I realize you would rather be back on the island with me, but you have decided to be with friends. I understand that. I'm positive you will find the park the way you left it when you return to visit this Christmas. Bring some friends this time, not just Caroline. Oh, and since Caroline is probably reading this I must tell her the eggs hatched shortly after she left. Anyways, I remembered seeing your hat multiple times and noticing you put a Velociraptor claw in it. I hope these will work too.

Love,

Grandpa

"What's in there?" Calvin asked. My grandfather rarely sent me anything unless it was important or a holiday. But my birthday and Christmas I spent on the island or on a trip somewhere. What was inside was breath taking. Claws and teeth littered the bottom of the package, each one labeled with the name of the dinosaur it came from.

"He really knows you," Caroline sighed picking out a tooth; it was from a T-rex. Also inside there was a claws from a Dilophosaurus, Ornithomimus, and Archaeopteryx. There was also a tooth from an Ankylosaur and the horn from a Stygimoloch.

"What's that in the bottom?" Savannah asked pointing into the box. Now that all of the teeth, horns, and claws had been emptied out onto a table we could see that on the bottom of the box was a card that read: _I've been keeping someone hidden that I know you'll like. He's gonna be there shortly after you open this box__._

"What could he be sending up?" Calvin asked looking at the Archaeopteryx claw.

"Hopefully a dinosaur," I said putting everything back into the box.

"Why don't you put those in now?" Savannah asked looking at my hat.

"I'll do it tonight, so it can be-" I was cut short by the intercom beeping followed by an announcement.

"Would Harland Cramond please come down to the main office? Harland Cramond to the main office, thank you."

"That must be it!" I exclaimed jumping up and thrusting my box into Calvin's hands. "Hold this."

"We're coming with you!" Caroline called as they raced behind me through the over grown roof. "You are taking the elevator right?"

"No, that's too slow." I called to them. I wanted to get to the office as soon as possible. As I ran, my rind raced with the possibilities. There was no way for me to find out what it was until I got down there. Then the intercom turned on again.

"Harland Cramond get to the office, now!" they sounded annoyed. If I was not getting something else from my grandfather then I would make them wait until the last possible second.

"Harland!" Johnson exclaimed when I entered the office. "Nice to see you too, Caroline."

"Where is it?" I asked excited.

"Where is what?" Johnson asked looking confused.

"Grandpa said he was sending me someone."

"Me," he sighed. "I was sent to return this to book to you."

"This is it? You were sent here to give me this book? Why didn't someone just mail it to me, or better yet put it in the box?"

"Just open the damn thing," he said glaring at me. I didn't feel like arguing with him so I opened it. It was a small black leather book with a latch across it to keep it closed. Inside the book was filled with my grandfather's hand writing. They were notes on the park but it was only half filled. The last page he had written said "This is now yours to take your own notes about the park. Fill it with sketches or anything you feel like. Now tell Johnson to give you your actual present."

"I'm waiting," I said looking up from the book. While I was scanning the book he had brought out what I was waiting for. A few week old Spinosaurus stood next to him. This was my favorite dinosaur; hands down.

"Well?" Johnson asked staring at me.

"I don't know what to say," I said crouching down. I stuck out my hand to pet the creature that died out over 65 million years ago.

"Well now that you know he's around I have to bring him back with me to the park. It was nice seeing you."

"Really?" I sighed as they walked out the door. "Now I wish I stayed there."

"You'll get to see them at Thanksgiving," Caroline said trying to comfort me.

"That was a dinosaur," Calvin sputtered. "A real live dinosaur."

"Yes Calvin, it was." I said patting him on the back. "What did you think made me rich?"

That night word got out that a dinosaur had been brought into school. Luckily it hadn't escaped from my bags so the teachers didn't care. The down side was people kept bugging me about wanting to see it. I couldn't have said "It's back in the park" enough times. No one was listening and it was getting annoying. Calvin and I spent the rest of the night in our room getting ready for tomorrow. But nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen that morning.

"Are you ready for science?" I asked Calvin while I was getting dressed. He was in the bathroom combing his hair.

"Not a chance in hell," He said walking out. I could see the remorse in his face. That morning someone put a newspaper under our door that talked about his parents. They were just set back because one of their hotels flooded.

"You've got a billion other ones," I said exaggerating. "You'll be fine."

"It's not that, I just don't wanna go to science. That teacher is gonna be a bitch."

She was. Her room was to crisp and exact to be a science room. There were no skeletons, or framed bugs like in the other science rooms; one of the rooms even had a burn spot on the ceiling. Granted it was my fault the ceiling was burnt, but still this room had no character. Her voice was lifeless; it had no emotion and was boring to listen to. The only time she showed emotion was when she was yelling at someone for being late to class or when someone interrupted her.

"What do you want?" she exclaimed when the principal knocked on the door.

"I need to talk to Harland," He said looking at me.

"Take him," she said glaring at me as I passed. "Don't come back in because I don't want any more interruptions."

"Is it too late to switch out of her class?" I asked the principal as the door closed.

"I don't think you'll be going back to any of your classes," I could see sympathy in his face. Whatever he was about to tell me I was not going to like. "You're grandfather passed away earlier this morning.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey bro," Calvin called as he entered our room. "You in here?"

"Yeah," I said. But that was all I could say. My brain had been switched into autopilot and I couldn't quite think straight. I knew my Grandfather was on his last legs. A few hours ago he seemed to be fine and dandy. But that's life I guess. One great thing gets introduced and another has to step away. I guess that's what nature was doing with grandpa. He recreated the dinosaurs so now his time was done. It was now up to me to see that things went in the proper path. I just didn't know what that path was.

"Hey," he said grabbing my shoulder. "Look, I know you're upset. Hell, I would be too. Your tough man, trust me I know. That's the reason we're friends. You kicked my ass the first day of school and we've been inseparable since. You're my best friend. Now tell me what you plan on doing."

"OK," I said relaxing. Calvin had a way of calming me down when my head was spinning. I don't know what it was but I was glad he was my roommate. "Since my grandpa passed away I'm leaving on Thursday to go to the funeral and then I'm heading down to the island. I really want you to join me. At least at the funeral if you can't come help at the island."

"Why?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"Because he liked you and would want you to come to the funeral."

"I mean why do you want me to come to the island with you?" he said studying my face.

"Because," I sighed. "I need someone to bounce ideas off of and you're the only one who will truly tell me if it sucks or not. You reminded by mentioning how I kicked your ass."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm gonna get you back one day."

"You've been saying that for how long now?"

"Years, but I still say that you cheated somehow."

"Anyways," I said with a laugh. "At the funeral you should talk to your parents about coming down with me. I've already asked my parents to talk with them first."

"Since you did that they might actually agree. Your parents are the only ones my parents will actually listen too. I guess snobby rich people only agree with similar snobby rich people."

"Yeah probably," I sighed and laid down on my bed. "So what class are you skipping right now?"

"Algebra," he said casually. "It's another class we have together. Might as well not go if there's a chance I can be joining you on a tropical island infested with dinosaurs."

"How did I know you'd both be skipping algebra?" Caroline said appearing in the doorway.

"Maybe it's because we have the same mind?" I ventured.

"Sorry to hear about your grandpa," she sighed. "But sorry never really helps does it? There's no way for someone to truly show how sorry they are."

"What about joining us on the island?" I asked catching her off guard.

"My parents actually just called and told me to do whatever I had to necessary to make you feel good."

"That would make me feel good," I said.

"It's settled," she said happily. Then she started to leave the room as if everything was settled. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Now what?" Calvin asked glancing at me.

"Well you could go to class," I said and made no movements to get up. "As for me on the other hand; I am going to stay here and be too emotionally distraught to go to any classes for the next two days."

"Won't you need emotional support?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be going to class," I laughed and just laid there. "I'm gonna take a nap though so wake me up at lunch."

"Rise and shine sleepin beauty," Calvin said shaking me. "C'mon I wanna eat and I'm guessing you do too."

"I always wanna eat," I said sitting up. "Do you know what's for lunch?"

"Not a clue," he said as we walked out of the room. "But since you went to sleep I decided to go to algebra."

"Yeah," I asked skeptically. "And how did that go?"

"Boring as hell," he said. "The teachers nice and all but it was just a class full of nothing but her talking."

"That's what most classes are," I said and pushed open the cafeteria doors. The smells of food wafted towards us welcomingly. "For once I smell something edible."

"Let's go," he said and we got our lunches. There was home-made pizza and cake, rolls and butter, and some slop they called a vegetable.

"Boys," called Savannah who was sitting with Caroline.

"What's up?" I said sitting at the table.

"Really?" she said staring at me. "You're asking us what's up? You're the one with the dead grandfather."

"I also happen to be the owner of Jurassic Park," I added in.

"I see you're taking this rather well," she said looking a bit confused.

"It's been a long time coming so I was more or less prepared for what happened."

"Here comes a teacher," Calvin warned under his breath. Immediately I turned my happy expression into one of pain and suffering. I slumped in my chair and poked at my food with a fork. Why I would use a fork for pizza I don't know but I was just acting.

"Ditching classes?" she said to me.

"What?" I said in a small voice. I turned my head so I could see who she was. It must have been some office worker who I didn't know.

"You heard me," she said and started glaring at me. "Is there any particular reason why you've skipped several classes?"

"I've only missed two," I started to explain.

"And walked out of the first one," she said and her expression grew colder.

"I guess you didn't know the principal came and told me my grandfather died," I said and started to breath as if I might burst into tears. Instartly her expression melted and she apologized.

"I am so sorry to hear that," she said as soothingly as she could manage. "Take all the recovery time you need."

"Ok," I said and nodded. As she walked away my pained face melted and became a sly smile. "And that my friends is how you lay it on thick."

"Bravo," Caroline said with a silent clap.

"Very well executed," Calvin said giving me a semi-sympathetic pat on the back.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Savannah asked with a smile. "Because you sir are an artist."

"I try," I said and began to eat my pizza without the use of a fork. The rest of lunch we sat and talked about my plans for returning to the island. Savannah wished she could join me but her parents would never let her drop out of the school; even to learn on the island.

"Are you going to you next class?" Savannah asked as we left the lunch room.

"Nah," I said. "I will next though. With two classes left in the day and the last one being zoology I'm definitely gonna go to that. Then I'll see how I feel for classes tomorrow."

"Well feel free to get me out of any class if you need a shoulder to cry on," she said pleadingly.

"I'm his shoulder to cry on," Calvin said jokingly and grabbed my shoulders.

"Relax there big buy," I said patting him on the hand. "There's enough of me to go around."

"I thought I was his shoulder to cry on!" exclaimed Caroline.

"You can all be my shoulder to cry on if it matters so much," I said and then exclaimed. "Does anyone else wanna be my shoulder to cry on? No one? Ok."

"Nice," Calvin said with a laugh. "Well I think I better go to class. I can't say my best friend lost his grandfather and he needs support all day."

"Why not?" I asked seriously. "I might need help, ya never know. Besides you might be leaving this school anyways.

Thursday morning came and the three of us were all packed and ready to go. We were all set to atend the funeral and then head off to Jurassic Park if everyones parents would agree. My and Calvin wore similar black tux's with black shirts and ties. Caroline had on a flowing black dress that matched our tuxes. But black always goes with black. A limo was waiting for us in the parkinglot of the school. No fancy Jurassic Park helicopter to cart us away this time, just a plain old limo. I guess being rich took the fun away from riding in a limo because it happened so often it was just like the family van.

"You ok?" asked Calvin as we neered the church where the funeral would be held.

"What?" I asked confused then ralized what he said. "Oh yeah, fine."

"You haven't said a word this entire ride," chimed in Caroline. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said. "I'm just thinking about what the heck I'm gonna do with an enire park filled with dinosaurs."

"Sell it," Calvin suggested, jokingly of course.

"Give it to charity!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes!" I agreed turning away from the window. "I can see it now, 'Hi charity? I would like to make a donation. What is it? Just a giant monsterfilled park. Great I'll have it sent to you this week.' Oh wait, how am I going to send it through the mail?"

"With a couple million postage stamps," Calvin sugested. "That might get it across the ocean a few inches."

"Guess I'm stuck with it then," I sighed and smiled. "I'm gonna be pissed if you guys can't come with me."

Inside the church was filling quickly with mourners. All of them knew Grandpa some how or another. The three of us sat in the front row with my family and before I sat down I gave everyone a hug. Tears were being shed and people whispered. I doubted they were talking about the news, instead probably how they knew my Grandfather. One lady sitting behind me tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked once I turned around. She had on a black pencil dress and her blonde hair was up in a bun. She seemed genuinly sad that my grandfather had passed and probably wanted to tell me how she knew him and that she was sorry for my loss.

"Yes," I whispered to her and waiting to hear what she had to say. "I'm Synthia Cross, reporter for the the New York Times. Would you mind telling me what your intentions are for the park now that your grandfathers passed away?" Instead of telling her what she asked I got up and walked to the pulpit. After I tested to make sure the microphone was on I made an anouncement.

"Hi," I said starting off as cheerfully as I could. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Harland Cramond, grandson of Joseph Cramond. Would those reporters and journalists that are trying to puplisize this funeral or get information on the parks leave now." No one made a move. "I know for a fact that there are people in this church that fit the description I just gave. I'm asking as nice as I can at the moment. Please. Go. Now."

"Synthia," I heard Calvin whisper. "That means you should go now."

"Well then," she huffed as she got up. On her way out of the church she muttered something about getting kicked out of a church. After she was gona a few other people got up and left.

"Thanks," I said and went back to my seat before I could explode on them for ruining the funeral.

"Nicely handeled," Caroline said when I sat back down.

"Yeah," Calvin agreed. "I woulda sworne alot if I were you."

"I would have," I sighed. "But we are in a church."

"Thank you," I heard my father whisper to me.

"It was the least I could do. There was no need for any of them to be here."


End file.
